Ken 2004 Why Did You Do This To Me?
by Jlgjt
Summary: A poem centering around Ken and the revelations seen at end of 02. Kinda ties in with New Year, New Problems series,hope you like it. Spider Man is copyright Marvel Comics.


**Ken 2004 - Why Did You Do This To Me?**

**A poem by Jlgjt**

Why did you do this to me Myotismon?

After hearing it was you

And about what you've done before

I feel like a vase that's been smashed on the floor

And I know things can never be the same anymore

-----------------------------------

Why did you do this to me?

You used me like a tool from a store

And in the process sent me falling to a stone cold floor

All those things I did wrong...

I know now where the blame truly belongs

And I wash my hands of guilt

While you and your evil dreams away they wilt

-----------------------------------

Why did you do this to me?

I'm living the days of my fall all over again

And my heart has been ripped out

Making me want to yell and shout

Fiery words of condemnation and judgement's calls

But I know that I cannot do this at all

Because justice has already won

-----------------------------------

You tried to avoid it

Even seeming death could not stop you

You tried to avoid justice's final sentence

But now there is no more running you can do

Justice has finally won

But not before a lot of damage was done

--------------------------------------

I now see why you did this to me

Nothing new was what you had done

And I guess this is what they mean by

"Nothing new under the sun"

Exploting, twisting, beating

You've done it to someone else before

From four years ago and yore

-----------------------------------

You tried to make her your pet

But destiny had other plans for her yet

And from the most unlikely of places she was set free

Showing the depth and strength of your depravity

I had not appreciated her enough before

But because of you I will surely appreciate her more

-----------------------------------

I laugh at you from the grave

For you put she and I closer that day

And while you rot and moulder away

A new appreciation forms today

Born of the common hurt and shock

And that we have together knocked you in the block

(So to speak)

----------------------------------------

I want to go visit where she lives today

(even though to there I do not know the way)

And just sit down and talk

Talk eye-to-eye, talk just she and I

What would we talk about?

I don't really know, I suppose

Weather, politics, how I can be "bright"

(After all, she** is **the Digimon of Light)

But just to talk with her, to release anguish together

That would really make my day, maybe even my year

(I hope you are listening Myotismon, even though you can't hear)

----------------------------------------------

A hug from her would be really nice too

(and I know it wouldn't come out of the blue)

To stroke her white fur, to hear a gentle purr, saying

"Everything's all right now

We have won it together

And we can celebrate our freedom forever!"

That would be really great

---------------------------------

Is there anything else I should say?

Oh, that I've shown Wormmon how he can be useful for today

Throwing webs, slinging sticky ropes

Hey, he's just like a little Spider-Man!

(All this potential I never thought he had

This is another reason at you, Myotismon, I am mad)

And could help considerably

As I try to pick up the shattered pieces

The part of the life I lost in the madness you induced

And from whence I was before reduced

--------------------------------------------

Is it so wrong to have again such fame?

Not if it can help clear my own name

And help those you made me hurt

By showing a coming change

That will unite the two worlds in peace and harmony

Not with death and destruction as you tried to do

I will take this mantle up again, of being "Superboy"

To show how much I have been touched by grace

And to permanently villify what you have of a face

Remembering this is not for revenge, but for justice

That I am doing these things...

---------------------------------

Today I spit on your "good name"

As I go and remove what's left of my shame

And embrace what friends I have, new and old

(I appreciate them all, more even than any gold)

Together we will work for a new vision for the DigiWorld

A new order for two worlds

And with each breath curse you and your ambitions

And put you back in the grave again

------------------------------

No one misses you at all

No one mourns over your passing

No one even marks your grave

And if it stays that way

Then I will be happy

"Be eternally condemned Myotismon!"

That's all I have to say

As I go on and make the most of these new days

Bought me by grace and friendship

And justice too

Here's hoping I never hear from you

Ever again!

-Ken Ichijouji


End file.
